Bad weeds grow tall and Hot Dogs are always out
by Flauschvieh
Summary: Der Balab Garden gibt Cifer Almasy einen zweite Chance... Cifer x Xell Sorry for german, maybe I will translate it sometime


** Bad weeds grow tall... and Hot Dogs are always out **

„Trüüüübe Aussichten..." Selphie beschlug die verregnete Scheibe mit dem Atem und malte mit ihrem Finger einen Smiley.

„Yo", gab Irvine über die Schulter zurück und beugte sich über ihr Spielbrett. Seine 10 Mann starke Armee aus roten Plasiksoldaten ragte wie ein Mauer gegen die verbliebenden 5 Figürchen von Xell auf.

„Denn jetzt wird General Hausers Infanterie die verbleibenden, widerspenstigen Rebellen der Hot Dog Armee über den Jordan schicken", triumphierte der Schütze. Er ließ die Finger knacken und würfelte - eine 6.

Irvine gab ein Jauchzen von sich.

Gezielt näherte sich seine Hand in kreisenden Bewegungen einer der blauen Figuren und schnickste sie vom Tisch.

„Arg!" Xell ächzte. „Vergiss es, Irvine. Die Truppen ziehen sich für heute vor Eurer Beknacktheit zurück und empfehlen sich."

Er klaubte den Spielkarton unter seinem Hintern hervor, auf dem er so halb gesessen hatte und warf ihn auf den Tisch.

„Der Verlierer räumt ein", verkündete Irvine und langte zur Seite um Selphie, die noch immer neben ihm auf der Bank kniete einen Klaps auf den Hintern zu geben.

„Heeyy, lass das Irvy!" kam es promt gekräht als Antwort.

'Irvy.' Xell stellte es innerlich alle Nackenhaare auf. Das mit Irvine und Selphie konnte doch nichts werden.

Squall und Rinoa, ja die passten gut zusammen... und auf seine Mithilfe bei den beiden war er immer noch stolz. Das mit den Ringen war schon eine feine Sache gewesen

Aber die beiden...

Irvine gluckste. „Xell, du schuldest mir immer noch deine Ifrit Karte." Sein Blick hing noch halb auf Selphies Hintern und er sah Xells widerstrebendes Nicken nur aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Klar... geb ich dir später. Muss ich erst aus'm Quartier holen." Er seufzte. Warum wollte Irvine ausgerechnet diese Karte. Sie war eine seiner liebsten (und stärksten, denn Xells Deck war ohnehin nicht all zu ansehnlich...)

„Na.." Er hievte sich hoch. „Dann lass ich euch beide mal alleine, hab Hunger." Er klemmte sich das Spiel unten den linken Arm und hob den rechten zum Gruß, als er sich zum gehen wandte.

„Biiis dann!" Selphie winkte ihm und versuchte es auch noch weiter als Irvine sie längst mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich hinunter gezogen und ihr einen Kuss aufgezwungen hatte.

Xell verdrehte leicht die Augen. Hey es war schön seine Freund zu verkuppeln und wenn sie glücklich miteinander waren...

Xell war da ja gar nicht so, aber musste denn wirklich jeder im Garden sich um diese Zeit verlieben und wie die Kletten aneinander hängen. Musste am nahenden Weihnachten liegen...

Squall und Rinoa,

Irvine und Selphie,

Direktor Cid der wieder glücklich mit seiner Edea war...

Shou und irgend so ein Kerl aus der Bibliothek.

Mh, moment, Quistis. Jo die war auch noch alleine. Oder 'zu haben' wenn er es anders drehte. Aber sie war nicht sein Typ, und noch viel weniger war er wohl ihr Typ.

Xell stellte sich in an der Hot Dog Warteschlange an.

Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich auch ein Mädel suchen. So was zum knutschen war um diese Zeit sicher nicht schlecht.

Gerade war Xell an der Reihe da ertönte das wohlbekannte 'Bling – bling – bling' der Sprechansage und man hörte Squalls gedämpfte Stimme, die gerade einen Satz vollendete und Cid, der etwas darauf antwortet. Dann erhob Squall die Stimme als er sich an die Schüler wandte:

„Achtung eine kurze Durchsage: Der Garden bekommt einen neuen Schüler [... normalerweise müsste ich das nicht extra ausrufen...aber in dem Fall.. es ist jemand den ihr alle kennt [...freundlich ausgedrückt er war schon früher Schüler dieses Gardens und möchte eine zweite Chance [... wenn Cid darauf besteht Bitte versucht ihm gegenüber nicht zu voreingenommen zu sein [ ... - danke. Und Xell, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, kommt bitte ins Direktorzimmer."

'Bling – bling – bling'

Zähneknirschend räumte Xell seinen Platz und lehnte den ihm angebotenen Hot Dog der Verkäuferin ab.

Selphie und Irvine zogen schon an ihm vorbei aus der Mensa und Xell folgte ihnen.

Er machte sich keine Gedanken wer der neue, alte Schüler sein sollte.

Er war nicht nachtragend, im allgemeinen... allerdings...

Ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in Xells Magengegend breit und er hatte den Gedanken nicht zu ende denken können, als er aus der Aufzugkabine trat, denn plötzlich war sein Kopf wie leer gefegt.

Er betrat das Direktorzimmer, entdeckte den Neuen, sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Es war -

„Cifer?!"

Blaue stechende Augen, eine Narbe darüber, blondes kurzes Haar... und Cifer trug immer noch diesen, nun etwas abgetragenen weißen Mantel dessen Farbe langsam aber sicher ins Gräuliche abdriftete.

Irvine, Selphie und die anderen waren schon versammelt und standen im Halbkreis um Cifer, schweigend. Raijin und Fujin hatten ihren alten Freund begleitet.

Einzig Direktor Cid trug ein wohlwollendes Lächeln das sich nun in Xell Richtung wandte.

„Hallo Hasenfuß", grüße Cifer den zu letzte angekommenen.

Wie er es hasste.. wie Xell dieses Wort hasste. Es interessierte ihn auch kaum das es nun neutral, fast amüsiert aus Cifers Mund klang und nicht gehässig.

„Er?! Warum er?!" sprudelte Xell hervor.

Squall stützt die Stirn in die Hand, wie er es immer tat, wenn es ihm am liebsten wäre wenn eine Situation ohne ihn weiterlaufen würde.

„Xell, sei ruhig..."

Aber dieser konnte nicht. Mit einem Satz hatte Xell sich vor Cifer aufgebaut, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Einen Dreck werd ich! Klar, nehmen wir doch am besten auch noch Artemisia [... Artemisia ist tot. auf! Oder ein paar galbadianische Soldaten [... Xell, bitte oder gleich Monster! Der hintergeht uns doch wieder[... halt den Mund Wahrscheinlich gründet er als erstes den Ordnungsdienst neu!"

„Xell, sei ruhig!"

Squalls Stimme war schneidet, bestimmt, wie die anderen ihn selten zuvor gehört hatten.

Selbst Rinoa warf ihrem Freund einen besorgten Seitenblick zu.

Auch Xell stockte. Das letzte mal das Squall ihn so angefahren hatte war damals im Fernsehstudio gewesen wo er seinen Mund ebenfalls nicht hatte halten können und so unbeabsichtigt ihren Garden verriet.

Er verstummt tatsächlich, bebte leicht vor unterdrückter Erregung. Jeder der Anwesenden wusste, das sein persönlicher Groll gegen Cifer bei weitem größer war als die Wut die man auf Cifer auf Grund seines Verrats haben konnte.

„Als SeeD solltest du wissen, das persönliche Gründe..." Squalls Stimme war wieder leiser geworden, er klang fast müde und war sehr froh als Cid ihm den Part abnahm.

„Meine Herrschaften. Ich bin sicher Herr Almasy hat sich geändert und möchte bei uns einen Neuanfang beginnen. Er war einmal ein vollwertiges Mitglied unseres Gardens, und selbst nach seinem... Überlauf hat er doch nur treu meiner Frau Edea gedient. Er konnte ja nicht wissen... [... wusste er nicht? das sie von Artemisia kontrolliert wurde."

Er reichte Cifer die Hand der sie höflich nahm. „Ich danken Ihnen."

Xell zischte leise und Selphie rempelte ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an.

„Cifer hat sich mal geändert", erklärte Raijin unnötigerweise. „Und wir freuen uns mal wieder hier im Garden sein zu dürfen."

Fujin nickte leicht, obwohl man ihr ansah, das ihr Raijins Worte missfielen. „Dankbarkeit."

Quistis seufzte. Sie löste ihr Arme aus der Verschränkung und schüttelte den Kopf. „Versuchen wir es. Es sollte schon klappen wenn sich alle zusammen raufen." Damit verließ sie als erste den Raum, im hinausgehen Xell einen eindringlichen Blick zuwerfend.

Dieser schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden und veharrte in der Hocke, bis alle den Raum verlassen hatten, außer Squall, Cifer und Direktor Cid.

Cifer hob die Schultern. „Wird schon werden." Er grinste zu Squall hinüber. „Hey Squall, lass uns mal wieder trainieren... ich bin gespannt darauf zu sehen wie gut der Held ist, der unsere Welt vor der bösen Hexe gerettet hat."

Squall antwortet nichts und Cid seufzte, Cifer die Aufnahmepapier reichend. „Mir wäre es lieber, Sie würden sich eingehend auf die nächste SeeD-Prüfung vorbereiten. Es liegt wohl in Ihrem eigenen Interesse diese diesmal zu bestehen."

„Ja, klar." Cifer nahm die Papier entgegen, sein Grinsen schwand leicht. „Ich streng mich an."

Damit deutete er eine leichte Verbeugung an und zog an Xell vorbei nach draußen, ohne auch nur in seine Richtung zu sehen.

Vermutlich hätte es Xell nur wieder in Rage gebracht...

-----------------------------------------------------------

„Tut mir leid, Hot Dogs sind für heute aus."

„Schon wieder?!" Xell stellt fest das sein Tag einfach nicht besser werden wollte. Dabei hatte er sich so beeilt...

„Der letzte ging grade raus.."

Verzweifelt glitt Xells Blick an der Verkäuferin vorbei über die Auslagen.

„Was haben Sie denn noch übrig?"

„Nun wir hätten da noch leckeren Kartoffelsalat und, uhm, belegte Brötchen mit Schinken."

Der Blonde schenkte der Aushilfskraft einen kuriosen Blick. Der Kartoffelsalat sah aus, als hätte er die Konsistenz von Gummi...

„Ne danke..." Da hungerte er lieber.

Die Hände in den Hosentaschen trollte Xell sich aus der Mensa.

Das Schicksal meinte es an diesem Tag wirklich nicht gut mit dem Faustkämpfer, denn als er um die Ecke bog und den Gang zur Mensa entlang trottete, musste er feststellen wer den letzten Hot Dog ergattert hatte.

Seid wann machte sich Cifer etwas aus heißen Würstchen?

Vermutlich seitdem er herausgefunden hatte, das sie Xells Leibspeise darstellten...

Das Gesicht des Blonden verfinsterte sich. Den Triumph eines gierigen Blickes wollte er Cifer nicht gönnen und so starrte er beharrlich vor sich auf den Boden als er die kleine Gruppe passierte.

„Hm", hörte er Cifer sagen. „Gar nicht schlecht die Dinger, was meint ihr? Daran könnte man sich gewöhnen..."

„Jo, die sind mal richtig lecker."

„Zustimmung."

Xell beschleunigte seinen Schritt und lenkte in den großen Rundgang in der Haupthalle des Gardens ein.

Das Plätschern des Wassers ließ ihn ein wenig seinen Ärger vergessen und hob seine Stimmung als er in den Gang zur Bibliothek einbog.

Xell hatte gleich Nachhilfe. Das hieß: Er gab Nachhilfe, über das Chatprogramm des Gardens. Als voll ausgebildeter SeeD der nicht gerade mit einer Mission beschäftigt war, hatte er seinen Teil zur Ausbildung der Jüngeren beizutragen.

Mit Zaubern kannte sich der Faustkämpfer nur wenig aus – diesen Job hatte sich Selphie gleich geschnappt. Er selbst griff den Kadetten im dem Bereich des physikalischer Angriff und der Verteidigung unter die Arme und den damit verbundenen, optimalen Stärke- und Körper- Kopplungen.

Da in seiner alten Klasse zur der Zeit immer unterrichtet wurde ging Xell in die Bibliothek und klemmte sich dort hinter einen der Rechner.

Er tippte seinen Initialen X.D. und sein Passwort ein und wartete auf mögliche Nachhilfeschüler... knapp 2 Stunden musste er diesen Job machen.

Gut wenn keiner kam, da konnte man wenigstens nebenher daddeln.

Aber Xell sah, das schon 3 Leute auf ihn warteten.

_'Hi, habt ihr irgendwelche Fragen zu Kopplungen oder sonstigem was sich auf Angriff bzw. Abwehr bezieht?', _hackte er seinen Standardsatz in die Tasten.

So lief das jedes mal ab...

Xell erklärte einem Mädchen welche Zauber sie am besten bei einer GF. verwenden sollte die Str-Kopplung besaß und wo sie diese drawen konnte.

Einem anderen hielt er an wie geil die Str + 20 und 40 Abillity von Ifrit waren; dabei erinnerte er sich das er Irvine immer noch seine Ifrit Karte schuldete..

Seufzend öffnete er ein privates Fenster mit der dritten Person, Schülernummer 87, die bisher nichts gesagt hatte und fragte ob er helfen könne. Er kannte das schon... manche, meist Mädchen, waren zu schüchtern ihre Frage öffentlich zu stellen weil sie dachten es wären dumme Fragen.

Xell vermied es an seine ersten Stunden in dem Bereich zurück zu denken und tippte den Eingabebutton an.

Eine Weil kam nichts zurück, dann nur die zwei Worte: _Nein, danke._

Xell zuckte die Achseln. Vielleicht war es nur ein Mitleser.

---------------------

So vergingen zwei Wochen in denen Xell nicht viel tat ausser Cifer aus dem Weg zu gehen, mit Irvine zu spielen (und zu verlieren) und sich um die Hot Dogs in der Mensa zu kloppen.

Die Nachhilfeschüler in seinem Chat wechselten ständig, und um die Prüfungszeit wurden es wie gewohnt mehr...

Nur der mysteriöse Schüler mit der Nummer 87 war fast immer im Chat anzutreffen. Jedes mal schweigend, reagierte er nur auf Xells persönliche Anrede.

Dann jedoch äußerst seltsam.

Er wollte so gut wie nie etwas über das eigentliche Thema wissen sondern fragte Xell ganz belanglose Dinge über den Garden und zuletzt auch über ihn und die anderen.

Xell wusste nicht wieso er überhaupt auf diese Art mit diesem Schüler chattete aber er dachte sich, wenn es sich um ein einsames Mädel handelte was zu schüchtern war ihn in Wirklichkeit anzusprechen wollte er mal nicht so sein.

_'Wie hast du dich gefühlt als ihr gegen Edea kämpfen musstet?'_, blinkte das private Nachrichtenfenster bei Xell auf, keine 10 Minuten nachdem er den Raum betreten hatte. Natürlich war es wieder Schüler Nummer 87.

Xell hatte es irgendwann aufgegeben sich zu wundern und dachte sich nicht mehr viel dabei. Irgendwie wurde der oder die anderen ihm auch zunehmend sympathisch.

_'Naja, es ist schon übel gegen seine ähm Mutter kämpfen zu müssen. Aber sie war besessen, weißt du, da war das ja irgendwie was anderes..'_

Von der anderen Seite kam ein verstehender Zuspruch.

_'Und Squall hat uns vorher gesagt das wir Namen und Beziehung vergessen sollen. Sie war nur noch ein Feind, unser Feind und den mussten wir schlagen! Genauso wie Cifer...'_

Xell nahm die Finger von der Tastatur und fiel einen Augenblick in Gedanken. Er fühlte sich für den Moment in die damalige Situation zurück versetzt und konnte das Szenario praktischen vor seinem inneren Augen noch einmal abspielen.

Erst das leise 'Pling' des Chats holte ihn in die Realität zurück.

_'Cifer war verwirrt... hab ich gehört. Er war so froh über die Chance endlich zeigen zu können was in ihm steckt. Als Hexenritter... eine wichtige Position'_

Xells Augenbrauen zog sich zusammen. Wollte der andere ihm tatsächlich einen Einblick in Cifers psychischen Apparat geben und hoffte auch noch allen ernstes Xell würde Verständnis und Interesse zeigen?

Die andere Seite erzählte weiter das Cifer sich vermutlich einsam gefühlt haben musste und Xell drehte es den Magen um.

Das ganze interessierte ihn herzlich wenig und er wollte es nicht hören.

Cifer hatte sich doch auch immer einen Dreck darum geschert was mit anderen war. Damals im Waisenhaus schon. Ja, Cifer hatte sich einsam gefühlt und ihn zum Zeitvertreib verprügelt – schon klar.

Xell beendete das Gespräch und loggte sich aus.

-----------------------------

Als Xell das nächste mal den Chat betrat war er so lustlos wie selten. Wenn diese verdammt Nummer 87 ihm wieder mit Cifer auf die Nerven ging, oder einen anderen verbalen Fehlgriff tat, würde er sich dessen Akte geben lassen.

Der Blonde stöhnte auf als wieder das private Nachrichtenfenster aufploppte und bereitet sich darauf vor eine kurze, dezent höfliche Abfuhr zu geben, da las er die Worte:

_'Übermorgen ist die praktische SeeD Prüfung – ich glaub' ich hab' Angst...'_

Xell blinzelte und rieb sich den Nacken. Langsam legte er die Finger auf die Tasten zurück...

Ja, richtig.. da war ja schon übermorgen. Diese Nummer 87 war also aus dem letzten Jahrgang.

Kein wunder das ihm die Flatter ging.

Xell erinnerte sich nur zu gut an ihren ersten Einsatz in Dollet. Cids Ansprache davor war das schlimmste, sie ließ die Schmetterlinge im Magen erst richtig flattern.

Der Blonde grinste leicht und schrieb

_'Yo, aber mach dir mal keine Sorgen, das wird schon. Vor euch haben das schon ganz andere gepackt. Wenn du irgendwas über den generellen Ablauf wissen willst...'_

_- 'Nein, ich mach das nicht zum ersten mal...aber danke'_

_- 'Huh, du meinst du hast schon mal an der Prüfung teilgenommen?'_

_- 'Ja, aber leider nicht bestanden. Naja war wohl weitestgehend meine Schuld... g'_

Xell überlegte was er darauf antworten sollte. Er, Quistis, Irvine und Selphie würden den Kadetten bei der Prüfung Hilfestellung geben ... das war alles was er wusste.

Er konnte weder sagen um welche Mission es sich genau handelte, noch wie die Einteilung aussehen würde.

Also sprach er seinem Chatpartner nur erneut Mut zu und verabschiedete sich als die 2 Stunden verstrichen waren.

Am nächsten Tag saßen Xell, Squall, Rinoa und Quistis in der Mensa und frühstückten. Vor Xell türmte sich ein Berg Hot Dogs auf. Auf Quistis' Frage wie er die Dinger schon am morgen zu sich nehmen konnte nuschelte er nur etwas von 'nachholen... gestern... Cifer'

Quistis seufzte. „Sagt mal, wo sind eigentlich Irvine und Selphie. Irvine hat gleich Unterricht in Klasse A 7."

„Die schlafen vermutlich noch", überlegte Rinoa laut. Sie grinste und wischte Squall mit dem Finger einen Krümel aus dem Mundwinkel. Dieser warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Xell, geh die beiden holen."

„Was, jetzt!?" Der Blonde gestikulierten auf sein Frühstück. „Selber schuld wenn die nichts essen wollen. Man..."

Er stopfte sich so viele Hot Dogs wie reingingen in den Mund und nahm noch 2 als Reserve mit, bevor er Squalls Aufforderung folgte.

Dieser verfluchte Irvine. Vermutlich lag er mit Selphie im Bett und würde sich einen Dreck um Xells Weckversuche scheren.

Er bog in Richtung Quartiere ein und betrat sein Zimmer um zuerst die Ifrit Karte zu holen. Vielleicht ließ sich Irvine damit ködern.

„Irvine?" Xell klopfte. Keine Antwort.

Er klopfte erneut und versuchte dann die Tür zu öffnen. Zu seinem nicht wirklichen Erstauen war abgesperrt.

Ärgerlich schlug er mit der Faust gegen das Holz. „Hey, wegen dir ist mir mein Frühstück durch die Lappen gegangen also beweg' deinen Arsch!"

So, das reichte... Gerade wollte Xell sich gerade zum gehen wende da hörte er von drinnen ein rascheln und verhaltenes Gähnen gefolgt von Stimmen.

„Was? Xell.. wasn los?" Das war Selphie.

„N' morgen", kam Irvines fröhliche Antwort.

Dann hörte Xell nur noch das Knarzen des Bett und leises Kichern. Er verdrehte die Augen und schob kurzerhand die Karte unter der Tür durch.

„Quistis ist schon angepisst, also steht ihr besser auf...", murmelte er und wandte sich ab.

Das „Kommen gleeiiich" war noch bis in den Gang zu hören.

--------------------------------------------

Zwei Stunden später kam Xell verschwitzt aus der Trainingshalle. 3 Archeodinos und 7 Gratts, kein schlechter Schnitt. Seine Muskeln zogen angenehm und pochten und seine Knöchel waren gerötet und leicht aufgerissen, als er vorsichtig die Handschuhe auszog.

Xell freute sich so auf eine verdiente heiße Dusche, aber Quistis machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie fing den Faustkämpfer auf halbem Weg ab und teilte ihm mit, das Squall ihn suche.

„Ich glaube er will einige Formulare in den Klassen verteilt haben."

Xell winkte ab. „Okay, 'kay." Dann musste seine Dusche eben bis nachher warten. Er joggte ein paar Schritte, dreht sich aber nochmal heruum als ihm ein Einfall kam. „Quis? Weißt du wo man die Nummern der Schüler mit Namen einsehen kann?"

Verwundert musterte ihn die blonde SeeD. „Wieso interessiert dich das? Ich glaub das geht nur vom Rechner in Squalls Büro aus..."

Xell tippte sich mit zwei Fingern an die Schläfe. „Yo, danke!" und lief zum Aufzug.

Quistis Blick folgte ihm. Ein Schulterzucken bevor sie sich abwandte.

----------------------------------------------------

Der Haufen an Papierkram den Squall ihm auf lud war gigantisch.

„Was ist das alles?", krächzte Xell. Er konnte kaum über den schwankenden Stapel in seinen Händen hinwegsehen.

Squall machte einen unbestimmte Geste. „Formulare... Papiere... Unterlassungserklärungen und Informationsblätter..." Er sah auf. „Alles wegen der praktischen Prüfung morgen. Ganz so praktisch ist sie nun mal doch nicht..."

„Man ey, wofür haben wir Schulrechner..." Xell wisch gerade noch dem Türpfosten aus und balancierte in den Gang. Erst im Aufzug fiel ihm ein das er vergessen hatte Squall wegen der internen Daten zu fragen.

Im 2. Stock stieg er aus und wankte auf den ersten Klassenraum zu. Zum Glück hatte der Lehrer einen der Schüler vor die Tür geworfen, der ihm bereitwillig selbige offen hielt.

Von Klasse zu Klasse wurde der Berg kleiner und Xell hatte am ende nur noch seinen eigenen alten Klassenraum vor sich. Als er die Tür öffnete fiel ihm ein das ja Irvine gerade hier Unterricht gab.

Und tatsächlich.

Xell musste grinsen. Der anderen sah zerzaust aus, als wäre er gerade erst aufgestanden. Das Haar wirr und nur von dem großen Cowboyhut gebändigt. Die Morgenwäsche hatte er wohl auch komplett ausfallen lassen...

„Yo, morgen." Grüße Xell. Das Bild das Irvine ihm bot gab ihm Genugtuung dafür, das er ihn heute morgen hatte vor der Tür stehen lassen. „Ich soll diesen Kram hier austeilen von Squall."

Irvine winkte leicht, ohne in seinem großspurigen Gelaber über Schusswaffen und Waffenkaliber inne zu halten und Xell begann in der ersten Reihe auszuteilen.

Wie gewöhnlich und wie er es auch selbst von früher kannte, waren die meisten Schüler nebenher an ihren Rechnern zu Gange und lange nicht alle lasen mit was Irvine dort vorne zum besten gab. Hier entdeckte Xell einen angeregten Chatplausch, dort ein laufendes Spiel und als er in die letzte Reihe kam grinste ihm Cifer entgegen. Fujin und Raijin saßen neben ihm und schienen von Irvines Unterricht nicht all zu mitgerissen...

Raijin hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück gelehnt und döste vor sich hin während Fujin auf den Ellenbogen abgestützt ins Leere starrte.

„Langeweile", teilte sie den anderen mit.

Wortlos legte ihnen Xell die Zettel hin.

„Jo der redet mal ziemlich viel wenn die Stunde lang ist. Ich hab mal Hunger..."

Rajin langte nach vorne und klickte verschiedenen geöffnete Chatfenster durch. „Wie lang mal noch?"

„Endlosigkeit", brummte Fujin.

Xell stellte fest das alle drei sonst was auf ihren Rechnern taten, nur nicht dem Unterricht folgen.

Cifer sagte nichts. Xell bemerkte erst jetzt das der andere bisher davon abgesehen hatte einen höhnischen Kommentar über seinen Botengang zu verlieren. Sah Cifer nicht wirklich ähnlich.. jedenfalls dem Cifer nicht, den Xell von früher kannte.

Stirnrunzelnd teilte er die letzten Blätter an den Jungen auf dem Platz in der Ecke aus und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Spätestens als er das heiße Wasser aufdrehte und genüsslich die Augen schloss, waren Cifer und Konsorten aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden.

-------------------------------------------------

Der Tag der SeeD Prüfung begann für Ausbilder und Schüler gleichermaßen früh.

Xell stöhnt als sein Wecker um 6 Uhr unschön in seine Ohrmuschel schrillte. Scheiß Teil. Warum musstest dieses scheiß Teil genau auf seiner scheiß Kopfhöhe auf dem scheiß Schränkchen stehen.

Er gähnte, wollte nach dem Wecker greifen und schlug ihn dabei ausversehen hinten hinunter, was den Wecker allerdings nicht davon abhielt, weiter zu schrillen.

„Scheiße!"

Xell setzt sich auf und fischte nach dem Wecker, stellt ihn aus und warf ihn hinter sich aufs Bett.

Gut. Jetzt war er wenigstens wach.

Eine Katzenwäsche, Training bei lauter Musik und zwei belegte Brötchen Später war Xell voller Tatendrang. Noch bevor die Sprechansage „_Ich wiederhole_" von sich geben konnte spurtete der Faustkämpfer in Richtung Kartenleser los. Der Treffpunkt für die 12 Kadetten die die Prüfung absolvieren sollten, ebenso wie für die Helfer der SeeD-Prüfung.

Er war einer der letzten.

Anstelle von Cid wies Squall die Kadetten ein.

Er schweifte nicht aus, fragte nicht, ob jemand Angesichts des anstehenden, realen, Schlachtfeldes Furcht empfand, sondern beschränkte sich aufs wesentliche.

Die Schüler dankten es ihm mit weniger Nervosität.

„Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe ihr seid alle fit und gebt euer bestes. Zur Mission: Wie haben Meldung erhalten, das in den Abwasserkanälen von Deling City vermehrt Monster aufgetaucht sind. Man vermutet das sich auch eine G.F. dort unten aufhält – Art und Element unbekannt. Ziel ist, es um jeden Preis zu verhindern das sich die Monster weiter ausbreiten und die Bewohner der Stadt angreifen. Ferner ist es eure Aufgabe die G.F. zu finden und, sollte sie Auslöser für das Monsterschwärmen sein, sie unschädlich zu machen."

Squall sah leicht auf und warf einen Blick in die Runde.

„Gut... nun zur Einteilung der Gruppen. 12 SeeD-Anwärter nehmen an der Prüfung teil, verteilt auf 4 Gruppe, im Folgenden Trupp A bis D genannt. Jedem Trupp wird ein ausgebildeter SeeD als Unterstützung beigestellt."

Selphie hatte Xell in der Menge entdeckt und winkte ihm zu."Hier, hiiiieeer!" Der Blonde schob sich an den Leuten vorbei zu ihr und Quistis durch.

„Aufteilung wie folgt:", fuhr Squall fort.

„A-Trupp: Daren, Harry und Joyce. Zur Unterstützung eingeteilter SeeD: Selphie.

B-Trupp: Sheena, Roland und... Cifer. Hilfestellung: Xell.

C-Trupp: ..."

„Was!?" Xell erstarrte. Cifer?! Cifer war in seinem Team? Das war doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz. Wer war für die Unterteilung verantwortlich?

Xell entdecke ihn in der vordersten Reihe... Wie die anderen blickte er zu Squall. Seinen Ausführungen folgend trugen seine Züge etwas missbilligendes. Xell glaubte ihn des öfteren auch Blicke zu Rinoa werfen zu sehen.

Als Squall seinen Namen gefolgt von dem Xells vorlas, deutete sich ein sichtbar unwilliger Zug um Cifers Mundwinkel an.

Vermutlich war er über diese Einteilung ebenso erfreut..

Wie als hätte er den bohrenden Blick in seinem Rücken gespürt wandte sich Cifer um und musterte Xell. Kurz meinte dieser das ihm so verhasste höhnische Glitzern in des anderen Augen aufblinken zu sehen, bevor Cifer ihren Blickkontakt unterbrach.

Xell wandte sich hilfesuchend an Quistis die neben ihm stand und dem C-Trupp zugeteilt worden war. „Hey Quis, können wir vielleicht tauschen?"

Die blonde Frau blinzelte, sah zu Xells kleinem Trüppchen hinüber, bevor sich ein wissendes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen stahl. „Oh... tut mir Leid, Xell. Keine Änderung möglich - wie immer."

Xell rang die Hände.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, diesmal ist die Situation doch ganz anders... Cifer ist derjenige der auf dem Prüfstand steht. Lass dich nur nicht von ihm provozieren. Im Notfall untersteht er deinem Befehl."

Quistis zwinkerte ihm zu aber Xells Laune war so rapide in den Keller gesunken das er es in diesem Moment nur noch bitter bereute, sich als Helfer freiwillig gemeldet zu haben.

Squall hatte die Einteilung fertig verlesen und ließ seinen Blick über die versammelte Schar wandern. Die meisten sahen ihn das erste mal lächeln. „So, noch Fragen ... ...? Nein, gut dann ab!"

------------------------------

Nachdem die Schüler sich zu ihren Grüppchen zusammengerottet hatten stießen Selphie und Irvine vom D -Trupp zu Xell und Quistis.

Der Balamb Garden hatte in den letzten Jahren seine Prüfungsordnung umgestellt und es gab nun keinen übergeordneten Befehlshaber mehr. Ebensowenig einen Truppenführer. Cifer schien enttäuscht.

Squall vertraute seinen Freunden soweit das er die ganze Organisation der Operation ihnen überließ. Es war auch nicht das erste mal, das sie Zöglinge durch diesen Durchlauf begleiteten.

„Okeee." Irvine tippte sich an die Hutkrempe. „Ich würde sagen wir teilen uns in 2 Gruppen á 2 Trupps auf und betreten die Kanalisation von zwei Seiten."

Er grinste. „Mein und Selphies Trüppchen nehmen den Eingang beim Triumphbogen und Xell und Quistis den durch die Villa Carway."

Quistis schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es, Irvine. Bei dieser Mission ist es absolut notwendig das wir uns 100 auf die Schüler konzentrieren..." Ihr Blick glitt von dem Schützen zu Selphie weiter. „Und das sehe ich in der Konstellation leider nicht als gewährt."

Selphie sprang von einem Bein auf das andere. „Was? Waaaas?" scheinbar schien sie nicht recht folgen zu können. Grinste dann aber breit. „Okaaaay! Dann geh ich mit Xell!"

Quistis nickte und bevor Irvine widersprechen konnte, hatten sich die drei abgewandt und trabten zu ihren wartenden Gruppen. Irvine seufzte und ging ebenfalls zu seinen 3 Schützlingen die ihm schon groß entgegen sahen. „So Jungs und Mädels, auf gehts!"

„Geeenau! Beeil dich Irvy, ihr seid die letzten!"

Der D-Trupp hastete den anderen hinterher, die schon in Richtung Parkplatz verschwunden waren.

------------------------------------------------

Xell versuchte Cifer für den Moment zu vergessen. Was leider nur so lange gelang bis dieser in direkt ansprach. „So, geh ich also wieder auf eine Mission mit dem Hasenfuß." Er grinste häßlich. „Wie in alten Zeiten..."

„Halt die Klappe, Cifer." Xell sah zur Seite und aus dem Fenster des fahrenden Wagens.

Die beiden anderen Kadetten – Sheena und Roland – tauschten einen viel sagende Blick und das Mädchen kicherte leise. Scheinbar waren Cifer und Xell für ihren Zwist von damals berühmt und die beiden genossen es, live aus erster Hand etwas davon miterleben zu können.

„Deling City... Hat irgendwie was nostalgisches, oder Dincht? Zu Schade das ich diesmal nicht auf einem schmucken Wagen durch die Menge fahren kann... nein stattdessen muss ich mit euch in der Kanalisation herumkriechen – wie die Ratten." Cifer machte angewidertes Gesicht.

„Wenn ich will, lass ich dich ruck – zuck durch die Prüfung rasseln, klar?" Xell vollführte eine schwungvolle Bewegung mit der Hand. „Also hör besser auf zu nerven."

„Schon klar." Cifer lehnte sich zurück. Der Spott troff nur so aus seiner Stimme.

„Sag mal seit wann ist Squall eigentlich der Direktor vom Garden. Das das als Hexenritter überhaupt möglich ist..."

Xell knirschte mit den Zähnen. Cifer vollführte auf seinen Nerven einen gewagten Drahtseilakt.

„Squall ist Schulsprecher", mischte sich Roland erklärend ein. „Aber wir denken alle das er bald Direktor Cids Nachfolger wird."

Cifer gab einen spöttischen Laut von sich. „Ach was? Schulsprecher... Da hätten sie mich mal ranlassen sollen. Bei mir wären die Schüler nicht so ein Haufen Waschlappen. Ich dachte dieser Cid hätte ein besseres Urteilsvermögen. Was Squall wohl mit ihm gemacht hat... "

„Halts Maul!" Xell war aufgesprungen, seine Faust schwebte gefährlich nahe vor Cifers Nase.

Doch dieser legte nur den Kopf leicht schräg. „Ach komm schon, Dincht. Es wird doch noch erlaubt sein, seine Meinung zu sagen." Er lächelte den Faustkämpfer zuckersüß an.

„Nicht" Xell ließ sich wieder auf den Sitz fallen, „wenn die Moral meiner Truppe darunter leidet."

Die weitere Autofahrt wurde für Xell zu Tortur. Im Zug, in den sie in Balamb umstiegen hatte er wenigstens die Möglichkeit dem anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Xell ließ im Vorraum des Abteils, bei seinen Freunden, seinem Ärger freien lauf.

Selphie schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Cifer ist ein Idiooot. Lassen wir ihn doch einfach als Lockvogel zuerst auf diese G.F. los!"

„Das wünsch ich meinem ärgsten Feind nicht." Xell grinste.

Moment, war nicht eigentlich Cifer sein ärgster Feind? Naja ihm zumindest, wünschte er eine Menge...

Die Fahrt verlief relativ ruhig. Als der Zug stotternd im Delinger Bahnhof einfuhr ging eine Regung durch die 4 SeeDs. Sie wechselten einen Blick und nickten.

Diese Mission war absolut ernst zu nehmen. Nicht nur ihr eigenes Leben lag von nun an in ihren Händen.

Quistis sprang als erste auf den Bahnsteig und sammelte ihr Gruppe um sich. Mit klarer Stimme gab sie kurze, präzise Anweisungen und auch Irvine winkte seinen Schülern ihm zu folgen. Im davon eilen hob er noch die Hand und winkte zu Selphie und Xell hinüber. „Viel Glück!"

„Yeehaaa!" Selphie zückte ihn Nunchaku. "Alle daaa? Gut, dann vorwääärts!"

Xell schlug die Fäuste aneinander und warf einen Blick in die kleine Runde. Cifer bedachte ihn mit kuriosem Blick.

Aber das störte Xell im Augenblick nicht mehr. Jagdfieber hatte ihn gepackt und er genoss das Adrenalin was durch seinen Venen rauschte.

Die 8 machten sich zur Villa das Oberst auf, der von der Operation schon in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war. Der Zutritt zum Geheimgang der gradewegs in den Untergrund führte stand ihnen offen. Allerdings waren Soldaten davor postiert damit keine Monster entkamen.

Die Männern nickten ihnen zu, als SeeDs und SeeD-Anwärter passierten und nacheinander die Leiter hinab stiegen.

Modrig, abgestandene Luft schlug ihnen entgegen. Die Wände waren klamm und feucht und in das Plätschern des Wassers mischten sich scharrende Geräusche und Knurrlaute. Obwohl in dem dimmen Licht nicht viel zu sehen war spürte die kleine Gruppe die Blicke auf sich. Hinter jeder Ecke schien etwas auf sie zu lauern.

Vor Anspannung ballte Xell die Fäuste, das die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Mit gedämpfter Stimme bedeutete er seinen Leuten Wachsam zu sein.

Selbst Selphie schien ruhiger als sonst. Aufmerksam tasteten ihre Augen die Gegend ab, bevor sie einen Wink gab.

Der A- und B- Trupp teilten sich auf. Selphie und Konsorten bogen nach links ab, während Xells Gruppe dem Weg nach rechts folgte.

Xell ging voran.. jedenfalls versuchte er es. Cifer drängt unaufhaltsam nach vorne, wie ein Jagdhund der Blut gewittert hatte. Sein Mantel war das einzige was in der Halbdunkelheit gut zu sehen war, und als Xell seinen Blick streifte begegnete er dort einem Ausdruck der ihm nicht minder unheimlich war als der derer die dort in der Dunkelheit lauerten.

Hätte er es nicht besser gewusste, Xell würde sagen Cifer wäre in seinem Element.

Sie mussten keine hundert Schritte machen da stieß der B-Trupp schon auf die erste Monsterkollone.

Xell durfte sich an den Kämpfen nur im Notfall beteiligen, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig, denn Cifer wütete wie ein Wilder.

Er schwang Hyperion durch die Reihen und richtete verheerenden Schaden an. 'Wie in einer Art Blutrausch,' schloss es Xell durch den Kopf.

Mit Gewalt zwang er sich den Blick von dort abzuwenden.

„Habt ihr die G.F.s gekoppelt?", rief er über den Tumult des Kampfes hinweg zu seinen Schülern.

Verdammt, ganz vergessen zu fragen. Aber Sheena und Roland nickten sofort.

Von Cifer kam ein abfälliger Laut.

Sie drangen weiter in den dunklen Gang vor und das vermehrte Auftauchen der Gegner und deren steigende Agressivität wiesen darauf hin, das sie sich wohl langsam aber sicher ihrem Ziel näherten...

Gerade hatten sie eine weitere Gruppe Feinde erledigt und Xell warf den leblosen Körper eines Fischmonster neben sich ins Wasser, da ertönte ein markerschütternder Schrei.

Die vier sahen auf, Xell wollte etwas rufen, doch Cifer war schon vorangeprescht.

„Verdammt, dieser Arsch!" Xell, Roland und Sheena folgten Cifer dicht auf.

Der Schrei war nicht menschlich gewesen, dafür klang er ein paar Oktaven zu schrill und tief.

Xell sah Cifers wehenden Mantel gerade noch um eine Ecke verschwinden, legte einen Zahn zu und blick ruckartig stehen.

Vor ihnen befand sich ein Staubecken. Es war von Monstern umsäumt und in dessen Mitte.. ragte eine gewaltige Schlagenkreatur auf. Der Ausmaß ihres Körper war so gewaltig das er kaum zwischen den Begrenzungen von Dach und Wänden Platz fand. Entfernt erinnerte sie Xell an Leviathan, doch sehr viel hässlicher und schwarz wie Pech glänzten die Schuppen.

„Aufpassen!", rief er und die vier stoben auseinander, als gleich ein halbes Dutzend Fischmonster sich auf sie stürzten.

Während Roland und Sheena auf die ersten Viecher einschlugen legte Xell in rasendem Tempo seine Kopplungen um... er hatte Ifrit, und Xell wettete der würde ihm hier unten nicht viel nützen. Zumindest sah die feindliche G.F. verdammt danach aus, als würde sie ihre Kraft aus dem Wasser ziehen.

Xell koppelte Blitzmagie mit seinem Element-Angriff und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, von denen kleine Blitze aufstoben die im Dämmerlicht knisterten.

Sheena und Roland schienen zumindest in Zaubern sehr gut aufgepasst zu haben, denn auch sie hatten schon auf Blitzmagie umgelenkt und kamen nun sehr viel leichter gegen die Übermacht an Wassergegnern an.

Xell sah sich um, seine Augen suchten nach Cifer... und warum überraschte es ihn nicht, als er den jungen Kämpfer geradewegs auf die G.F. zustürmen sah.

Xell setzte ihm nach, nach den anderen beiden Kadetten rufend. Vermutlich brachte es nichts, die kleinen Fische zu besiegen, solange der Obermotz noch stand.

Dann tat Cifer etwas sehr dummes.

Sein Hand schoss vor und eine Feuerball bildete sich darin.

Xell traute seinen Augen nicht. Der Kerl benutzt nicht wirklich Feuermagie gegen eine Wasser G.F.??

„Hey!" Mit einem Satz war er neben Cifer, verständnislos ihm bei seinem Unterfangen zusehend.

Cifer hatte damals auch nur Feuermagie angewandt, beherrschte er am ende nichts anderes??

Wie erwartet schien die G.F. das Feuer kam zu spüren... aber es machte sie zornig.

Der mächtige Schwanz zuckte vor und nur knapp entgingen sie der stachelbewehrten Flosse.

Xell hoffte das die anderen Trupps bald zu ihnen stoßen würden, alleine hatten sie wohl kaum eine Chance.

Tatsächlich zerrte der Kampf derart an ihren Kräften das Xell bald sein Limit erreichte.

Mit der Energie die er noch mobilisieren konnte, stürmte er auf den Gegner zu und deckte ihn mit Faustschlägen und Tritten ein.

Ein Meteor-Wurf ließ es zurück ins Wasser krachen.

Keuchend sprang Xell zurück und sah zu der G.F. auf... das hatte nicht gereicht. Innerlich fluchend suchte er mit dem Rücken an der Wand halt.

Da, endlich... er hörte von weit her Schritte die sich rasch näherten. Viele Schritte.

Es waren Selphie und Irvines Truppen.

Xell rutschte an der Wand hinab und sah zu, wie Cifer immer wieder seine Attacke gegen das Vieh führte.

Auch er war schon längst angeschlagen und vermutlich hätte nur ein einziger Gegenangriff in umgepustet... wenn er denn getroffen worden wäre.

Xell schloss die Augen als ihn Übelkeit überkam und hielt sich die Seite.

Da fühlte er plötzlich einen angenehme Wärme die sich in seinem Inneren ausbreitete und seine Kräfte wieder zurück rief.

Er schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte zu Selphie hoch. „Vigra!" rief diese noch einmal und Xell fand wieder die Kraft aufzustehen.

„Danke", grinste er und beide fuhren heftig zusammen als ein Schluss knallte. Hier unten war das Echo kaum zu ertragen.

Irvine hatte das Monster am Hals getroffen.

Zusätzlich prügelten nun 6 weitere Schüler auf die G.F. ein und drängten sie langsam aber sicher zurück. Das schien auch Irvine zu merken denn er beließ es bei dem einen Schluss und wandte sich statt dessen zu Xell und Selphie, sich den Hut aus der Stirn schiebend.

„Na gerade noch rechtzeitig. Ihr wolltet wohl den ganzen Spaß für euch haben, was?" Er grinste, entblößte dabei zwei Reihen weißer Zähne.

„Ich glaub zusammen schaffen sie es", meinte Xell und spähte an dem Schützen vorbei zu ihren Kadetten.

„Jaaaa! Vorwärts, schlagt das Vieh zu Brei!", feuerte Selphie die Truppen an. „Wo's denn Cifer?"

Auch die beiden männlichen SeeD ließen ihren Blick durch den halbdunklen Raum schweifen. Von Cifer war nichts zu sehen.

„Ach." Xell winkte ab. „Der wird es sich nicht nehmen lassen, den finalen Schlag zu machen. Kennt man ja..."

Die Drachenschlange gab wieder einen markerschütternden Schrei von sich, bevor sie vornüber kippte und der monströse Schädel ins Wasser aufschlug. Vor ihren Augen begann der massige Körper sich zu zersetzen

„Ya, geschafft!" Selphie hüpfte. Auch die kleinen Monster gaben rasch den Kampf auf und zerstoben in alle Richtungen.

„Keine Sorgen, Quistis's Trupp wird sich um die kümmern. Der hat oben Stellung bezogen und passt auf das keines von den Viechern entwischt." Irvine steckte seine Waffe ein und jubelte seinen Schülern entgegen.

Selphie verteilte je nach Bedarf, Vitra und Vitga und hob die Vergiftung eines Jungen mit Medica auf.

Das tauchte auch Cifer wieder auf. Er bot einen abgekämpften Anblick. Sein Mantel war mitgenommen und eingerissen, er blutete aus mehreren Wunden und auch von seiner GunBlade tropfte frisches Blut – aber er stand.

Selphie versorgte auch ihn ohne zu Zögern und Cifers Blick nach zu urteilen hatte er durch diesen Kampf einiges an Erfahrung gewonnen.

Seine Augen leuchtete, als hätte er sich seit langer Zeit mal wieder richtig austoben können und der Erfolg tat dem jungen Mann sichtlich gut.

Cifer war es damals weder gelungen, Edea zu schützen, noch Artemisias Befehle erfolgreich auszuführen. Er hatte sich gefühlt wie ein Versager. Squall Blick der ihn von oben herab betrachtete hatte, mit diesem fast unerträglichen Ausdruck von Bedauern, nachdem er, Xell und Irvine in auch noch in einem letzten verbitterten Kampf besiegt hatten, hatte sich schmerzlich in Cifers Gedächtnis gebrannt...

Und nun endlich stand er endlich auch einmal auf der Siegerseite; konnte er das Gefühl des Macht genießen und sich an dem Bild weiden, wie der Gegner unter seinem letzten Hieb fiel.

Macht? Vielleicht war es nicht nur das...

Cifers Blick wanderte durch die Runde, sog die allgemein Hochstimmung in sich auf und ohne es zu merken schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

---------------------------------------------------

Der Trupp SeeDs und SeeD-Anwärter machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Garden nachdem für die Bewohner der Stadt keine Gefahr mehr auszugehen schien.

Die Schüler unterhielten sich untereinander angeregt und so auch die vier Freunde.

Quistis hatte begonnen sich auf einem Block schnelle Notizen über den Ablauf der Prüfung zu machen. Sie berieten, stimmten ab und rechneten. Squall würde die Ergebnisse zwar noch einmal genaustens durchgehen und einem unabhängigem Prüfungskomitee oblag schließlich die finale Entscheidung, aber Xell, Quistis, Irvine und Selphie wussten wo ungefähr der schmale Grad von 'Bestanden' zu 'Durchgefallen' verlief.

Grinsend hörten sie das Geplapper der Kadetten aus dem Nachbarabteil und waren sich einig das der Schnitt diesmal besonders gut ausgefallen war.

„Ok." Quistis setzte den Stift ab. „A, C und D Trupp haben wir... Xell? Wie sieht es bei dir aus?" Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. „Hast du dich entscheiden was Cifer angeht."

Xell fuhr aus einen Gedanken hoch. Eigentlich hatte er die ganze Zeit nicht wirklich _darüber_ nachgedacht...

Eilig lies er den gesamten Ablauf noch einmal Revue passieren und dachte angestrengt nach...

„Yo, man... schwierig."

Die Freunde lächelten ihm zu. Keiner zweifelte daran das Xells Urteil, trotz aller Abneigung gegenüber Cifer, gerecht ausfallen würde. Dafür kannten sie ihn zu gut...

„Aalso... bei Gehorsam und Urteilsvermögen siehts echt schlecht für ihn aus..." Er erinnerte sich an Cifers Alleingang und dessen Feuerangriffe auf die Wasser-G.F.

„Seele... naja er ist eben 'n Arschloch und das hat er auch mal wieder genügend zu Schau gestellt."

Drei Augenpaare hatten sich auf Xell gerichtet und dieser wurde leicht rot ob soviel Aufmerksamkeit. Er fühlte sich, als ob die Entscheidung über etwas Wichtigem alleine bei ihm läge.

„Äh.. aber bei Stärke muss ich ihm wohl volle Punktzahl geben.. und dann noch Bonuspunkte weil er dieses Vieh erledigt hat... mh, das macht.."

Xell rechnete mit Hilfe seiner zehn Finger herum und teilte Quistis dann ein vages Ergebnis mit, was diese mit auf ihrer Liste eintrug.

Eine nachdenkliche Falte teilte die leicht geschwungenen Brauen. „So.. Squall muss nochmal drüber schauen, aber es sieht aus..."

Quistis kritzelte einen kleine Rechnung an den Rand. „Hm... knapp aber es könnte reichen."

Sie warf einen Blick in die Runde.

„Cifer ist dann wohl von jetzt an ein SeeD."

Xell sagte nichts, er starrte angestrengt aus dem Fenster. Selphie klatschte in die Hände. „Komisch, nicht? Bis vor kurzem konnte er SeeDs nichts mal leiden und wollte uns am liebsten alle töööten. Und jetzt ist er selbst bald einer."

Sie grinste und Irvine lachte auf. Nur Xell gab einen genervten Laut von sich. Er stand auf und gab sich in der Ecke einer Runde Schattenboxen hin. Irgendwie hielt es ihn nicht mehr auf seinem Sitz...

„Schon etwas seltsam der Gedanke", sagte Quistis eine weile Später, nachdem sie von einem Rundgang im Nebenwagon zurückgekehrt war. „Aber Cifer ist wohl wirklich nicht mehr das was er mal war... oder habt ihr ihn jemals nachdenklich erlebt?"

Keiner sagte dazu ein Wort.

_--------------------------------_

SeeD und SeeD-Anwärter trennten sich an den Treppen vor dem Garden und Quistis ging, um Squall die Ergebnisse der Prüfung zu bringen.

Sollte auch nur einer der Kadetten bestanden habe, würde es heute Abend wieder eine Abschlussfeier geben. Und die vier zweifelten nicht daran das es mehr als einer sein würde...

Selphie und Irvine zogen sich auch bald zurück und ließen Xell alleine mit Roland und einer kleinen Gruppe Mädchen zurück. Sheena aus seinem und zwei weitere aus Irvines Trupp, Laina und Claire, wenn er die Namen richtig aufgeschnappt hatte, unterhielten sich über die Prüfung.

Claire warf Xell ein ums andere Mal Blicke zu und die Mädchen kicherten...

Xell verabschiedete sich gerade von Roland und wollte gehe da hörte das Wort 'Chat' aus ihrer Unterhaltung heraus. Er blieb nicht stehen... machte sich aber auf dem Weg in die Quartiere seine Gedanken... vielleicht sollte er bei Gelegenheit ihre Schülernummer in Erfahrung bringen.

---------------------------

Xell drehte den Wasserhahn bis zum Anschlag auf und genoss den heißen, harten Strahl. Das war ganz schön aufreibend gewesen... jetzt hieß es für die Prüflinge auf das Ergebnis warten.

Gerade hatte er die Seife genommen und begonnen sich ein zu schäumen, da ging die Tür und Cifer betrat die Gemeinschaftsdusche. Wenn er stockte, dann nur kurz, unmerklich.

„Ach auch hier, ich hätte gedacht das du dich nach dem Abenteuer erst einmal schlafen legen musst.. für die nächsten 2 Tage."

Er grinste sein großspuriges Grinsen und suchte sich eine der vielen freien Duschen.

Xell beschloss ihn zu ignorieren.

Ausgiebig wusch er sich Gesicht und Haare... und spürte einen Blick im Rücken. Auch wenn die Kacheln vor ihm nicht spiegelten spürte er Cifers Aufmerksamkeit so offensichtlich als hätte er die Spitze seiner Gunblade im Rücken.

Genervt wandte Xell den Kopf und blinzelte durch Seifenschaum, der in den Augen brannte, zu dem anderen hinüber. Er setzte schon zu einer entsprechenden Bemerkung an, stockte dann aber.

„Hast du grade auf meinen Arsch gestarrt?"

Selbst wenn, Cifer fasst sich unglaublich rasch und sah zur Seite.

„Hättest du wohl gerne, Hasenfuß. Als ob's da was zu sehen gäbe." Betont griff er nach dem Shampoo und schnickte den Deckel mit dem Daumennagel auf.

Bei Xell überwog Wut über Verwirrung und er wandte sich ebenfalls wieder der Wand zu.

Sein Körper war einer der Dinge deren er sich nicht schämte, auch nicht vor Cifer. Sollte er doch gaffen so lange er wollte... und die Muskeln zählen die man nur durch jahrelanges Training bekam.

„Was meinst du, hast du's diesmal geschafft?" Er wusste nicht wieso er unbedingt ein Gespräch mit dem anderen anfangen wollte, vielleicht einfach weil für ihn das entstandene Schweigen zu unangenehm ihm Raum stand.

Als nicht direkt einen Antwort kam drehte Xell wieder den Kopf.

Cifer stand hoch aufgerichtet, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, da und troff vor Wasser das sich mit Seifenschaum vermengte; die Augen geschlossen.

Xell sah zu wie das Wasser über seinen markanten Adamsapfel perlte. Er war es jetzt, der starrte, aber er konnte den Blick einfach nicht abwenden...

Er war zwar nicht ganz so muskulös wie Xell, verständlich, da nicht sein Körper seine Waffe war, aber Cifer war trotz allem durchtrainiert und.. stattlich. Etwas anderes fiel Xell einfach nicht dazu ein.

Diesmal war es Cifer der den Blick spürte und er blinzelte zu Xell hinüber. „Was is?"

Er grinste seltsam, fast triumphierend und schloss die Augen wieder.

„Klar hab ichs diesmal gepackt. So einer wie du hält mich bestimmt nicht davon ab SeeD zu werden, auch wenn du mir noch so viele Punkte abziehst."

Xells Gesicht wurde heiß und das lag wohl nicht an dem warmen Wasser unter dem er schon viel zu lange stand. Scheiße.. dieser verdammte Mistkerl.

Er drehte das Wasser ab und wollte sich zum gehen wenden als die Tür erneut ging und Irvine herein kam. Er warf einen Blick von Xell zu Cifer und wieder zurück, ein bezeichnender Ausdruck lag darin.

„Howdy", grüßte er und suchte sich einen der freien Duschen. „Puuh, hoffentlich geht dieser scheiß Kloakengeruch wieder raus. Hätten diese verdammten Viecher sich nicht einen anderen Ort zum hausen suchen können?"

Damit war der Bann gebrochen und Xell verließt den Duschraum, nachdem er Irvine die Seife zugeworfen hatte, und verschwand in der angrenzenden Umkleide.

-------------------------------------

_Gegen Abend..._

Der große Saal war festlich dekoriert und viele Leute drängten sich darin. Selphie lief wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn umher und schickte die Leutes des Festkomitees dorthin wo es noch etwas zu tun gab.

Die Spannung die im Raum hing war fast greifbar. Alle warteten auf Squall oder jemand anderen der die Prüfungsergebnisse verlesen würde.

Bestanden oder nicht, alle Prüflinge und SeeDs waren eingeladen worden. Niemand sollte sich mehr nach Nichtbestehen allein in sein Zimmer zurückziehen. 'Das sei nicht gut für die Moral und den Zusammenhalt des Gardens' hieß es in der offiziellen Neuregelung der Prüfungsordnung. Paragraph 6, Abschnitt 2.

Cifer lehnte etwas abseits des Saales an der Wand und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Unruhig trommelten seinen Finger auf dem Oberarm herum.

Raijin versuchte mit Scherzen, seine Laune anzuheben und erntete dafür von Fujin nur einen mitleidigen Blick.

„Cifer ist mal der beste Schwertkämpfer den es gibt. Natürlich hat er mal bestanden!" Er nickte auf seine eigenen Worte.

Cifer dreht langsam den Kopf zu ihm. „Falsch. Vergessen wer die Welt gerettet hat?"

Die nagende Ungewissheit gönnte ihm nicht einmal einen spöttischen Ton. Das Squall und seine Freunde über das Ergebnis abstimmten stank ihm gewaltig. Hätte er es doch nur damals schon geschafft...

Fujin hatte ihn gefragt warum es ihm denn überhaupt so wichtig war jetzt noch, und überhaupt, ein SeeD zu werden.

Stolz war es. Ganz einfach Cifers Stolz, der ihn wie immer dazu trieb sich vor sich selbst und anderen auf den Prüfstand zu stellen.

Ausserdem.. was hatte er denn sonst noch für eine Wahl? Cifer war in den vergangenen Monaten umher gestrolcht und niemand wollte ihm Arbeit geben. Jeder in Balamb, und das galt auch für die anderen Städte im Umkreis, gab seine Aufträge lieber an die jeweiligen Garden und engagierte ein paar ausgebildete SeeDs. Deren Ansehen war seit dem Sieg über die 'böse Hexe' ins Unermessliche gestiegen und man traute ihnen wohl alles zu...

„Entscheidung", sagte Fujin und wies in Richtung Treppe. Tatsächlich betraten in diesem Moment Squall gefolgt von Rinoa und Quistis den Saal.

Augenblick wurde es ruhig und alle Blicke hefteten sich auf die 3 SeeDs.

Auch Xell sah von seinem Teller Hot Dogs auf. Er steckte sich den letzten in den Mund und schob sich durch die Menge nach vorne durch.

Squall sah sich um. „Das Ergebniss der SeeD-Prüfung... Die erforderlichen 200 Punkte haben erreicht, und damit bestanden: Sheena Owen, Claire Doize, Roland Fordward..."

Man konnte zusehen wie nach und nach die Anspannung von den genannten Schülern abfiel und sich sich gegenseitig in die Arme fielen.

„... Rick Cameron, Cifer Almasy. Das waren alle."

Ein raunen ging durch die Menge. Von der eben noch herrschenden Stille war nichts mehr zu merken, alle sprachen durcheinander. Jubelrufe und Flüche mischten sich und Squall wartete geduldig bis wieder einigermaßen Ruhe eingekehrt war. Rinoas Hand lag auf seiner Schulter und sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Die Zeugnisse könnt ihr euch bei Quistis Trepe, linke von mir, abholen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch an die neuen SeeDs, und an die anderen: Versucht es beim nächsten mal erneut. Es war diesmal sehr knapp."

Die Menge zerstreute sich, eine Gruppe Kadetten scharte sich um Squall und Quistis und die Kapelle setzte an zu spielen.

„Ergebnis positiv. Glückwunsch." Fujin zeigte Cifer ein seltenes Lächeln und Rajin lachte rau. „Cifer hat's mal allen gezeigt! Jetzt ist er mal endlich ein SeeD!"

Cifer lächelte. „Danke' euch. Ich geh meinen Wisch abholen..."

Damit schob er sich durch die Leute, stieß einen Jungen, nicht ganz so grob wie sonst, aus dem Weg und trat vor Squall.

„Glückwunsch", meinte dieser nur. Cifer hätte soviel gegeben einen Anflug von Ärger in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, doch da war nichts. Der selbe neutrale, fast abwesende Ausdruck in den Augen wie sonst. Er reichte dem anderen sogar die Hand.

Cifer war so überrascht das er zwei Sekunden zögerte bevor er sie nahm.

Es war wohl das erste mal das sie sich berühren ohne dabei Verletzungen davon zu tragen.

Squall zwang sich, nicht darüber nachzudenken.

Quistis reichte Cifer seine Papiere und das fettgedruckte 'BESTANDEN' oben in der Mitte stieß Cifers Ego ein gewaltiges Stück nach vorne.

Grinsend rollte er das Zeugnis ein und lies es unter seinem Mantel verschwinden. Damit war der Abend wohl gerettet und er konnte sich einen hinter die Binde kippen.

Bald räumten die Leute die Mitte des Saale für die die tanzen wollten und Rinoa war eine der ersten die Squall auf die Tanzfläche zog. Dieser stellt er sich diesmal nicht mehr annähernd so ungeschickt an.

Irvine forderte Selphie mit einem übertriebenen Diener zum Tanz auf und die beiden mischten sich Hand in Hand unters Volk.

Xell blieb am Rand zurück und kaute auf seinem Hot Dog herum.

Cifer würde wohl nicht kommen und sich bedanken. Naja eigentlich konnte er darauf auch getrost verzichten. Viel stolzer machte es ihn, das alle aus seinem Trupp bestanden hatten.

Gerade wollte er in das nächste Würstchen beissen das bemerkte er Claire die ihm entgegen strahlte. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte kam sie auf ihn zugelaufen. „Ich hab bestanden!"

Xell schluckte den Bissen hinunter und grinste. „Yo, Glückwunsch!"

„Ja..." Das Mädchen scharte mit dem Fuß. „Danke, äh.. willst du tanzen?"

Xell blinzelte. Das war das erste mal das ihn jemand zum Tanz aufforderte. Ehrlich gesagt konnte er dabei wohl kaum eine bessere Figur machen als Squall. Aber auch im 'Nein sagen' war er verdammt schlecht...

„Äh... okay." Er kratzte sich den Hinterkopf. Würde schon schief gehen...

Claire gab einen freudigen Laut und reichte ihm ihre Hand und Xell nahm sie, nachdem er sich seine an seiner Hose abgewischt hatte.

Auf dem Schlachtfeld bewegte der Faustkämpfer sich sicher. Selphie hatte ihm einmal gesagt das es aussehen würde, als würde er tanzen wenn er den Gegner in ein Duell verstrickte... aber das hier war kein Kampf.. und das eine mit dem anderen kaum zu vergleichen.

Ärgerlich stellte er fest das sich seinen Wangen schon wieder viel zu warm anfühlten und zu allem Überfluss wurden sie auch noch von Squall und Rinoa beobachtet.

Xell gab sein bestes. Oder eher gesagt: Er versuchte nicht soviel herum zu hampeln. Zum Glück war es ein schnelleres Stück.

„Du bewegst dich gut", lobte ihn Claire und erntete dafür ein Grinsen.

Das ganze ging solang gut bis Irvine auf die Idee kam zu der Band zu laufen und einen Musikwunsch einzureichen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es nur gut gemeint und wollte Squall und Rinoa einen Gefallen tun, aber als Eyes on Me angespielt wurde und die Paare um sie herum näher aneinander rückten wurde Xell ganz anders.

Ganz toll... Claire hatte sich an seine Schulter gehängt und halb die Augen geschlossen, als Xell einen falschen Schritt tat und aus versehen auf ihren Fuß stieg.

„Au!, quiekte sie, zu Xell hochblinzelnd.

„Fuck, sorry!" nuschelte der und rieb sich wieder den Hinterkopf.

„Is schon gut..." Sie nahm seinen Hand und drängte wieder näher an ihn.

Xell bis sich innen auf die Lippe. Er hatte noch nie eine ernsthafte Beziehung gehabt geschweige denn jemanden, mit Ausnahme seiner Mutter, so nah an sich heran gelassen.

Ausserdem spüre er das Cifer ihn wieder beobachtete... was dachte sich dieser Scheißkerl nur?

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis ein Gespräch anzufangen und suchte fieberhaft nach einem Thema.

„Äh also.. sag mal deinen Nummer ist nicht zufällig 87 oder?" Jetzt war es raus. Warum auch großartig drumherum reden?

„Huh?" Claire blinzelte zu ihm hoch. „Ne, 42, warum fragst du auf einmal?"

Irgendetwas in Xell atmete auf. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Nur so, hab mich öfter mit dieser Nummer 87 unterhalten.. dachte du wärst das vielleicht." Sein Lächeln wurde schief.

Xell war heilfroh als das Lied vorbei war und er sich von Claire lösen konnte. Ihm war verdammt warm und er musste an die Luft.

Sie ließ ihn auch gehen und auf dem Balkon streckte er sich erst einmal und lies dann locker die Arme auf dem Geländer ruhen.

Der dunkle Himmel war sternengespickt und unter ihnen rauschte das Wasser der See. Entfernt am Horizont konnte Xell die Lichter von F.H. sehen und er versuchte grob ihren Kurs zu schätzen.

Die schwere Aura hinter ihm verriet Xell, das er nicht mehr alleine war. Es war dieses magische Kribbeln und das leichte Sausen in den Ohren was die Gegenwart einer Hexe ankündigte. Xell drehte sich um und sah Edea ihm entgegen blicken.

„Mama." Er lächelte und sie erwiderte es. „Guten Abend, Xell. Es stört dich doch nicht wenn ich einen Moment frische Luft schnappe und dir ein wenig Gesellschaft leiste?"

Er schüttelte eilig den Kopf. „Klar, ähm ich mein: Natürlich nicht!"

Die Hexe lehnte sich neben ihm an das Geländer und schloss in der frischen Brise die Augen. Die schweren Ohrringe klangen leicht als sie gegen den feingeschwungenen Hals schlugen.

Ein Augenblick verstrich, dann öffnete Edea wieder ihre Augen und musterte Xell. „Ich bin wirklich froh um diesen Frieden den ihr uns gebracht habt." Das warme Lächeln griff auch auf ihre dunklen Augen über. „Ihr seid wirklich stark geworden.. Es tat mir weh damals, als ich euch weggeben musste.. in Pflegefamilien oder in den Garden als ihr alt genug wart. Ich hoffte, diese Zeit würde ewig wären.."

Xell fühlte einen leicht unangenehm Kloß im Hals der sich nicht hinunterschlucken ließ. „Yo, und wir hatten es vergessen..."

Edea seufzte. „Cid hätte es euch sagen sollen... egal wie die Umstände waren. Ihr wäret stark genug gewesen trotzdem die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen... da bin ich sicher." Ihr Blick glitt in die Dunkelheit und sie lächelte in sich hinein. „Ich bin froh zu sehen das Cifer wieder bei euch ist. Das verirrte Kind... Er war damals schon allein. Wenn er nicht gerade Zeit darauf verbracht hat sich mit Squall oder dir zu schlagen habe ich ihn stets alleine spielen sehen."

Xell antwortete nichts, betrachtete seine 'Mutter' von der Seite. „Er weiß es nicht, oder?"

Sie wandte ihr Gesicht zu ihm. „Irvine hat es uns erzählt.. weil er sich als einziger erinnern konnte. Er hatte keinen G.F. genutzt..."

Xell blickte nach vorne und knetete seine Händen, nachdenklich. „Aber Cifer weiß es wohl nicht. Niemand hat's ihm gesagt, das wir uns eigentlich schon so lange kennen."

Er schnaubte. Warum war er sich nur so sicher das Cifer einen Dreck darauf geben würde.

Edea lächelte wissend. „Du hast recht, leider fand ich bisher nicht die Zeit mit ihm zu reden... und Cid hatte wohl auch noch nicht die Gelegenheit."

Sie fiel in schweigen bis Xell es unheimlich wurde. Rinoa hatte ihnen erzählt, das Hexen das Mondlicht genießen und sich darin ihre Energie rehabilitierte... Er legte den Kopf schräg. Von aussen sah es einfach nur so aus als wäre sie eingenickt.

„Öhm, ich geh wieder rein", nuschelte er. Unangenehm, als hätte seinen Stimme einen heilige Stille durchbrochen. Doch sie nickte ihm nur zu. „Amüsier dich noch gut, ihr jungen Leute solltet ordentlich feiern."

Als Xell die Halle betrat stolperte er fast über Cifer, dessen Gesicht eine ähnliche Farbe hatte wie seines noch kurz zuvor. Sein schwankender Gang verriet Xell jedoch das bei ihm etwas anderes der Auslöser gewesen sein musste.

„Man, das Zeug hat reingehau'n." Cifer hielt sich die Stirn. „Hey Hasenfuß. Volle Punktzahl für's Tanzen." Er grinste schief. „Das Mädel tut mir leid..."

Xell runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. „Verpiss dich, Cifer. Ich glaub Edea will mit dir reden..."

„Was..?" Cifer hobt die Brauen. „Was willn die Alte..." Er fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und taumelte an Xell vorbei. „Vermutlich hat Cid sie nich' genug..."

Xell hörte nicht mehr, worin Cids Defizite bestanden denn er hatte sich seufzend abgewandet und beschlossen, sich noch ein paar Hot Dogs zu gönnen. So viele wie heute und noch dazu kostenlos würde er sicher nicht mehr so bald bekommen.

Mit einem Teller voll beladen machte er es sich in einer Ecke bequem und rutschte mit dem Rücken an der Wand hinab.

Xell konnte später gar nicht sagen wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber er war bei seinem vorletzten Hot Dog angelangt, als Cifer wieder auftauchte. Er schien es ziemlich eilig zu haben und taumelte auch nicht mehr, sondern stürmte geradewegs aus der Halle.

Fujin und Raijin tauschten einen Blick und eiltem ihrem Freund nach.

Xell kaute nachdenklich. Sein Blick huschte zu dem Balkon wo nun auch Edea wieder die Halle betrat. Sie wirkte ein wenig matt und besorgt, wehrte aber Cids stützende Hand ab und redete stattdessen auf den ehemaligen Direktor ein.

'Was für ein Aufstand' dachte sich Xell und schüttelte den Kopf. Scheinbar hatte Cifer den Gedanken nicht vertraten das sich auch um ihn jemand früher gekümmert hatte.

Wie erwartet ging das Fest auch ohne Cifer weiter. Und Xell war nicht so stumpf für wie ihn manche vielleicht halten mochten, er bemerkte jeden Blick den Claire im zuwarf und es brauchte nicht viel Hirn um zu erkennen das sie – ernsthaft – an ihm interessiert zu sein schien.

Xell konnte mit dieser Situation überhaupt nicht umgehen.

Erst dieses Mädel aus der Bibilothek das etwas von ihm wollte - und bevor er sich überlegen konnte etwas mit ihr anzufangen hatte sie scheinbar schon wieder ihr Interesse an ihm verloren und ging nun mit einem anderen SeeD - und jetzt Claire.

Xell würgte den letzten Bissen hinunter und wollte sich gerade hoch stemmen als sie auf ihn zu kam. „Hi."

„Hi." Er sah sich ein wenig hilflos um und stellte den Teller einfach auf dem nächsten Tisch ab.

„Ähm... ich hab mich gefragt ob du vielleicht Lust hättest spazieren zu gehen?" Sie lächelte versuchsweise, in Richtung Treppen nickend. „Ist so schön draußen. Wir könnten auf den Schulhof gehen."

„Yo, klar... wenn du willst." Xell seufzte ergeben als sie ebenfalls die Halle verließen.

Der Himmel war tatsächlch immer noch so klar wie vorhin als er mit Edea auf dem Balkon gesprochen hatte. Dennoch schien Claire ihm ein wenig _zu _viel Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Sie sah so lange nach oben bis er, was sie vermutlich erwartete, ihrem Blick folgte.

„Schön nicht wahr?"

„Mhm", brummte Xell. Auf irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich sein Körper unangenehm gespannt und es wurde auch nicht besser als Claire wieder seine Hand nahm und ihn mit sich führte.

Die beiden gingen an dem kleinen Brunnen vorbei der im Dunkeln leise plätscherte und blieben vor der Bühne stehen, auf der das Festkomitee normalerweise seine Auftritte abhielt. Jetzt lag sie dunkel und verlassen da und das Banner was noch vom letzten Konzert übrig gelieben war flatterte im Wind. Xell bemerkte die unwirklichen Schatten die die Kulisse gegen die Wand warf.

Claire grinste. „Dein Händedruck ist verdammt kräftig.."

Klar er machte ja auch Kampfsport... Einen Augenblick später merkte Xell erst das auch seine Hand sich krampfhaft um die des Mädchens geschlossen hatte.

„Was? Oh.." Schon wieder rot um die Nase lies er lockerer. „Sorry.

Sie musterte ihn. „Warum bist du so angespannt? Mach ich dir etwa angst?"

„Quatsch!" Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „ 'S is nur..."

Ja was? Er hatte keine Ahnung.

„Ich bin 'n bisschen nervös", schloss er. Viel zu spät fiel ihm ein das diese Eigenschafft wohl zu den Dingen zählte die Mädchen 'süß' fanden.

Tatsächlich musterte Claire ihn eingehend. Ihre Brüste zeichneten sich gegen die eng anliegende Uniform ab und sie kam auch noch auf die grandiose Idee näher an ihn heranzutreten, das er sie spüren konnte...

Sein Gesicht brannte. Verdammte Scheiße! Was war los mit ihm?? Irvine hätte in dieser Situation vermutlich gehechelt wie ein läufiger Köter... aber alles was er spürte war Unbehagen.

„Ich mag dich, Xell...", drang ihr Wispern an sein Ohr. „Ich hab dich wirklich gern, weißt du..?"

Es war nicht zu übersehen.

Xells Augen tasteten umher. Ihr Gesicht war seinem stetig näher gekommen und er gegen das Holz in seinem Rücken zurückgewischen...da ging ein Ruck durch den Blonden.

„Äh, mir fällt grad ein das ich noch mit Squall verabredet war. Er wollte mir irgendetwas _wichtiges _mitteilen. Tut mir echt leid!" Er machte einen Schritt zurück und löste sich von ihr. Der enttäuschte Gesichtsausdruck gab ihm einen Stich, doch es hielt ihn nicht mehr. Und eiliger als nötig und angebracht gewesen lief er in Richtung Halle zurück... und bog vorher bei den Quartieren ab. Sein Herz raste.

Minuten später saß Xell auf seinem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Was für ein Tag...

Er konnte nicht sagen was nervenaufreibender gewesen war: Der Kampf mit der schwarzen G.F., oder das eben.

Aber warum hatte er so über reagiert? Eigentlich stand er auf Mädchen. In seinem alten Jahrgang waren ein paar niedlich dabei gewesen, und Claire war alles andere als unattraktiv. Er erinnerte sich gut an das Gefühl ihres Busens an seiner Brust, und an ihre Wärme... Aber bei ihm hatte sich nichts geregt.

Fuck, war er am ende...?

Xell entkleidete sich bis auf die Boxershorts und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Besser nicht darüber nachdenken...

Fast ohne sein Zutun machte sich seine Hand selbstständig und schlüpfte unter den Hosenbund. Das ließ ihm keine Ruhe... Ergeben schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich auf ein paar erotische Bilder zu konzentrieren.

Frauen im Bikini, glänzende eingeölte Körper die sich in der Sonne räkellten, und... Cifer??

Xell riss die Augen auf, als tatsächlich Cifer sich in seine Gedanken zwängte.

Er erinnerte sich so lebhaft an jenes Bild unter der Dusche, obwohl er es mit aller Konzentration zu verdrängen versuchte, das es sofort heiße Wellen in seine Lenden schickte. Und diese waren es schließlich, denen er sich ergab.

Er brauchte keine 2 Minuten.

Schwer atmend tastete Xell neben sich in der Schublade nach Papier. Das durfte doch verdammt nicht wahr sein!

Er warf das zusammengeknüllte, klebrige, Papier in die Ecke und ließ sich matt zurück sinken.

Sein erster Sorge war beseitigt: Sein Körper funktioniert wie er sollte. Dafür tat sich Xell nun ein ganz anderes Problem auf und eine noch erschreckendere Erkenntnis:

Er stand allem Anschein nach auf Cifer.

----------------------------------------------


End file.
